The Chosen of Destruction
by FeralBass
Summary: A few years ago, Aile and Vent lost Model O, now after Ouroboros has fallen a new Chosen One appears and the Biometal she possesses seems familiar. Now the Guardians must contend with a thirteen-year-old girl wielding the most destructive Biometal on the planet, both with a grudge. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Hello everybody, inspiration struck me earlier and I just HAD to find an outlet for it, so here it is! Also, I do not own any of the Mega Man game series, nor do I own any characters associated with it._

**The Chosen of Destruction**

_Grand Nuage_

It was the year 24XX and four months ago, the two Mega Men Vent and Aile had defeated the head of Slither Inc., Serpent. There were rumors flying around the Grand Nuage about the two Chosen Ones having found a mysterious Biometal in Area N and that it was based off of some kind of psychotic monster.

Naturally, the siblings strongly denied everything except that they had indeed found it in Area N.

But still, every time someone would ask them to show what this new Biometal looked like when they Megamerged with it, they'd get an answer like "Sorry, I don't have the time to show off at the moment." Or something along those lines, and it was raising the suspicions of more than one Guardian. In fact, Prairie herself was starting to wonder just _why _Vent and Aile didn't want anyone to see them while Megamerged with the latest addition to their collection of floating paperweights.

That fact that they refused to tell anyone what its name was didn't help either.

Right now, it was 10:03 PM and everyone was asleep, the airship set to Autopilot.

_Vent and Aile's Dreams_

Vent and Aile were floating through a void, both somehow not only knowing they were dreaming, but that they were _sharing a dream_.

"Vent, I can understand having a lucid dream on my own, but us sharing one?" Aile said worriedly.

Before her brother could say something, the void shattered and they found themselves standing in Area N, in the same room that they'd fought that strange and, admittedly frightening, data.

"Pathetic humans, you who think that you can wield _my power_?!" An outraged voice boomed and echoed in the crumbling room as rocks feel from the ceiling and pale pink energy shot up from the ground in front of them.

Vent took a step backwards and Aile nearly fell down when the voice spoke and they both backed up as far as they could when rocks started falling and the appearance glowing pink spikes reminiscent of... No, they reminded themselves, they wouldn't think about it.

"Am I nothing but a _tool_ to you? _He_ thought of me that way, I thought I broke free of him, but he had one last trick to take care of me, a _bomb!_ Will you throw me away like garbage when I'm no longer of any use to you? Or perhaps you'll let me do as I please- Oh wait; I _can't do as I please because I'm a floating hunk of metal!_" The voice ranted bitterly.

The two Chosen Ones eventually backed up against a wall, and stood petrified as they heard the venom in the voice.

"No answer? Very well then, I have mine now. You thought you could control me, but _I _will control _you._"

Vent and Aile screamed as the pale pink energy spiked up from the ground and tore through them, the last words they heard in that dream-

"Ware wa meshia nari!"

_Reality_

Vent and Aile had screamed in reality too, and a Guardian by the name of Bar came in their room to see what happened, only to stop in surprise and not a little fear at what he saw when he turned the lights on; the newest Biometal was floating over the two Chosen Ones, its optics glowing a demonic red, Models Z, H, L, F, and P were scattered on the floor with their optics dim and Model X was trapped within a miniature cyclone of pale pink energy that was steadily drawing closer to the insane floating paperweight.

Suddenly, two dark crimson tendrils lashed out from the unnamed Biometal and wrapped themselves around Vent and Aile, lifting them out of their beds and pulling them into the air next to the terrifying Biometal. In a whirlwind of darkness that pulled Model X into the maelstrom of scarlet and pink, a mad disembodied cackling could be heard and the two Chosen Ones screamed again, their cries mixing with the insane laughter to create a terrifying howling.

In a flash of crimson, Vent and Aile were set back on the floor, only they were Megamerged. It looked like the Model ZX armor, but with darker colors. They looked at him, their expressions blank and their eyes changing from their usual bright emerald green to a dull crimson and he _knew_, he might be looking at their bodies, but they weren't in control.

They dashed towards Bar with sabers in hand and he jumped backwards out into the hallway, his trained reflexes the only thing that kept him from being decapitated. Before he had a chance to react, they were dashing towards the Transerver room.

"Attention _everyone_, Vent and Aile have been taken over by a hostile Biometal and are on their way towards the Transerver room, I repeat, Vent and Aile have been taken over by a hostile Biometal and are on their way to the Transerver room!" He shouted through his communicator, doing his best not to panic.

If the Biometal possessing the Guardians' resident Mega Men noticed the slight panicked announcement, as it surely must have, it gave it no heed. Arriving at its first destination, the Biometal sent a signal to the Transervers, stepping onto the platform, it was transported away.

Tulip was the first operator to get to her console, with the Guardians' commander Prairie not far behind.

"Where did they go, Tulip?" Prairie asked anxiously.

"They just arrived in Area A, Commander." Tulip answered.

_Area A_

A girl, only ten years and wearing a well-worn bodysuit with dark red Capri pants and a black vest wandered through the dark forest, a brief flash catching her attention. Curious, she ran as fast as the sudden need for stealth she felt allowed and hid behind a bush.

The possessed Chosen Ones took three steps forwards, before collapsing on the ground in a heap, demerging and softly groaning, Model X landing on the ground nearby, it dulled optics a clear indicator that it was unconscious.

"That took *kzt* too much energy, it seems that *kzt* I'll never *kzt* be free..." A second Biometal, one that had managed to float towards the bush that the girl was hiding behind, spoke before beginning to go into sleep mode. "ESTIMATED TIME BEFORE REAWKENING: TWO YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS. UNABLE TO DETERMINE EXACT TIMEFRAME. SYSTEM SHUTDOWN COMMENCING." It droned, its personality the first thing to go offline.

The girl quickly stepped forwards, scooping the no-longer-floating paperweight off of the ground before sprinting off into the night.

The rescue teams, along with no less than _four_ backup squads arrived to see Vent, Aile and Model X laying on the ground, unconscious, the mysterious Biometal that had possessed them nowhere in sight.

This all happened two years and eight months ago, in that time a lot had happened. Master Albert of the Sage Trinity had betrayed everyone and created the Game of Destiny, where Mega Men fight each other for dominance, he also tried to use the Ouroboros to 'reset the world'. Fortunately, the two Mega Men he'd had as backup, a human girl named Ashe, a reploid boy named Grey and the Biometal Model A, had come together and out a stop to his insane plan, meeting Vent and Aile in the process.

Model Z had held back the four Mega Men Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas and Siarnaq and was thought to be destroyed when Ouroboros fell, Ashe and Grey had gone to the wreckage and come back with good and bad news; the good news being that they brought back Model Z and the bad news being that all four of the 'Evil Mega Men' had escaped.

Vent and Aile are still haunted to this day by that terrible night when the Biometal they found in Area N possessed them and fled, disappearing in Area A.

Meanwhile, in Area I...

In the darkness, two lights flicker on, twin dots of azure amidst a sea of black. Footsteps are heard and a thirteen-year-old girl eagerly walks up the object on a nearby table.

"Ah, so you're awake at last," She states, sounding much calmer than she really is, "My name is Dana."

An overhead light blinks a couple times, then shines down on the table, illuminating a Biometal shaped like the Greek letter Omega.

"I suppose that, seeing as I'm not locked up, I might as well tell you who I am," The Biometal responds with a hint of mockery, "My name is Model O."


	2. Bitterness

_Hello again and welcome back to The Chosen of Destruction, I'm sorry for not updating yet, but I got Mega Man ZX Advent in the mail shortly after starting on this chapter and I've been busy beating up Pseudoroids and a crazy fruit loop who thought he was a god. Now for the disclaimer; I do not own any of the Mega Man game series, nor do I own any characters associated with them, all rights belong to Capcom._

**Bitterness**

_Area I_

Dana looked at the newly named Model O with a small bit of confusion, wondering why the Biometal seemed to have been expecting to be locked up.

"I wonder if we can Megamerge..." She muttered more to herself than to the paperweight in front of her, who still heard her.

"Now why would I want to Megamerge with a _human_?" Model O sneered, and then added, "And how do _you_ know about Megamerging?"

Instead of being offended, Dana chuckled. "Well it isn't like there's anything else you can do now is there? And to answer your second question; I do a lot research, not that all of it's _legal_ but to me everything is need-to-know."

Dana got the impression that, had Model O had a mouth, it would have opened and closed multiple times.

"_Fine_ wretched human," The Biometal hissed, "We can try to Megamerge, but if we succeed, we do it again _only_ if it's before or during a fight."

Dana was about answer when she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

"Am I interrupting something or can I make my report?" The newcomer, clearly male but hidden by the darkness, asked in a partially respectful manner.

"Actually, you're just in time to see if this will work." Dana relied while gesturing to Model O.

Without giving any warning to the floating paperweight whatsoever, she snatched it out of the air, held it over her head and shouted "MEGAMERGE!" with as much drama as she could muster.

A carmine maelstrom of energy immediately surrounded Dana as crimson-colored data spiraled around her and armor replaced her clothes.

It took seconds for the whole process to happen, and when it was done, Dana looked _exactly_ like a female version of the fabled 'God of Destruction'.

More footsteps were heard as another entered the room, turned on the lights and leaned back against a nearby wall.

With the lights on, Model O saw the two who'd walked in and preformed the mental equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

Standing in the room were two Pseudoroids.

"What." He stated flatly as he forced the Megamerge to disengage and slowly floated back to the table, landing soundlessly.

Dana held back a laugh at the Biometal's reaction. "Flaraptor, you may begin your report." She said formally to the first Pseudoroid.

The Pseudoroid being addressed looked like a Velociraptor; the 'feathers' on the arms were actually miniature dash thrusters that expelled fire instead of compressed air with the arms themselves were slightly humanoid in that they ended in four-fingered hands with sharp claws, his legs had more of the same kind of thrusters as well as some regular ones, the claws on his feet so sharp they could tear a gash in a safe, a flame pattern ran down his back and onto his tail before ending in a red starburst, his mouth was lined with dozens of jagged teeth and his eyes were a bright orange. This Pseudoroid was clearly of the fire element and built for speed.

Flaraptor looked concerned. "Roughly 45 minutes ago, Skorpio went to Area A, either he forgot to cloak his signal properly or the Guardians have updated their sensors as he's currently fighting for his life against both Vent _and _Aile." He finished.

Dana had narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Guardians and when the fiery Pseudoroid had finished talking, she stood still for all of three seconds before racing to the table Model O was on, scooping up the startled Biometal and speeding out the door way with Flaraptor at her heels. Megamerging, she leaped backwards and quickly steadied herself into a sitting position on the Pseudoroid's back.

Holding up a communicator, she turned it on with her free hand as Flaraptor ran into a small room with a dimly glowing green circle on the floor.

"Stormwing, send us to Skorpio's last recorded coordinates before the fight started and do it _yesterday_!"

The hidden speakers overhead crackled and an "On it!" could be heard before the circle flashed and both Pseudoroid and Mega Man disappeared.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Area A_

Flaraptor and Dana appeared in a flash of light and the sounds of a fight could be heard almost immediately.

Rushing towards them they came open a clearing. Not wasting any time, they rushed behind a bush and looked at the ensuing battle in front of them.

A scorpion Pseudoroid was fighting against the two Mega Men Vent and Aile. And _losing._ Badly.

The scorpion Pseudoroid was predominantly black with a violet streaks running down his back and stood mostly upright; while the lower half of his body more closely resembled a real scorpion, the upper half was vaguely humanoid. His four legs were completely black, his arms ended in two armored pincers, his long tail had the most vicious-looking stinger that most people had ever seen and his head was slightly flat with two small mandibles on either side of his mouth. His eyes glowed a soft indigo.

At the moment though, his armor was chipped and cracked, his tail was sparking a bit and bent at an odd angle even for a Pseudoroid and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Help had better arrive soon or I'm headed for the scrap heap!" Skorpio wailed, the pain in his voice clear as day, as he dodged a fully charged buster shot.

Flaraptor wasted no time. He backed up, rushed forwards with all of his thrusters flaring to life, leaving a sonic boom and hurricane winds in his wake as he ran at full speed towards Vent and leaped onto the surprised Chosen One before he could even acknowledge that his face was currently digging skid marks into the landscape at Mach 1.

_It's a good thing I've trained using a beam saber or I'd have no idea how to fight._ Dana thought to herself as she prepared to enter the fray.

**Play music- Mega Man Zero Collection OST- T3-37: Cannon Ball (Vs. Omega Zero; Final Battle-Phase 3!)**

With a wild yell and the O-saber in her left hand, she charged at a stunned Aile and slashed horizontally.

Aile snapped out her startled daze and rolled sideways, the only thing that saved her from being cut in half was her battle experience and reflexes.

Dana dashed again, this time pulling back her right arm and punching the Guardian in the face, breaking Ailes' nose and knocking her down.

Dana was about to charge and slash again when she paused as words appeared in her vision.

**Required conditions have been met.**

**Data file CP0 has been restored.**

**Commence file upload? Y/N**

With Aile on the ground trying to stop her broken nose from bleeding any further and Vent struggling to get 400 pounds of Pseudoroid off of his back, Dana confirmed the upload and watched as images flashed through her mind.

A grin slowly made its way onto her face and she casually strode over to Aile, bent down next her just as the ZX Mega Man managed to get the bleeding to stop and punched the ground with a shout of "Rakuhouha!"

In an explosion of blue energy, Aile was launched backwards into a tree and debris flew in every direction, Flaraptor jumping back to avoid flying soil.

"Hmph, you Guardians are all the same. You claim to save people from Mavericks, but my entire _town_ was wiped off the map seven years ago and no one was there to help me!" Dana raged venomously, "I lost everything but my _life_ to Mavericks, multiple times! Every family I found, every community I became a part of, all destroyed!"

"And where were the Guardians? They were either hiding or on the other side the planet! You can take your heroics and _choke on them_!" She finished, glaring at Vent as he managed to dig himself out.

Aile jumped out of the tree and somehow managed to land gracefully next to her brother, doing her best ignore the fact that her nose was aching.

Vent and Aile solemnly at each other; they both could hear the pain in the girls' voice.

"We've only been part of the Guardians for three years, but in that time we've seen nothing malicious in _any_ of the crew stationed on board _or_ on any of the ground forces spread throughout the world!" Vent stated.

"The Guardians can't be everywhere at once." Aile added.

Dana could only laugh in what sounded like a mixture of bitterness and mockery. "Yet for _eight entire towns_ to be wiped off the map without receiving any help whatsoever?" She began to shout again, "This whole planet is full of sheep; people believe whatever the higher-ups want them to! The florist who lives down the street could spontaneously combust for all that persons' neighbors care, if the whole neighborhood blows up people think 'oh hey, some folks died.' Then they go back to business as usual! Maybe Aeolus was right when he said that the world was full of fools!"

Both ZX Mega Men had flinched visibly halfway through Danas' rant and were standing dumbstruck by the sheer amount of anger this girl had displayed before something else registered in their brains.

"W-wait, you know _Aeolus_?" Aile stammered out in surprise while Vent could only stare stupidly.

"Better yet, _how_ do you know him?" Vent managed to ask.

"You'll have to find _that_ out for yourselves!" Dana answered smugly, apparently not noticing her sudden change of mood.

Aile began to tremble as she suddenly _felt_ waves of hatred coming off of the mysterious Mega Man that far stronger than what the whole of Ouroboros had radiated.' _Just who _is_ this girl?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Vent asked, echoing Ailes' thoughts.

Dana looked at the two ZX Mega Men, thought for a moment and stepped forwards; O-saber raised to her face as to cast an eerie glow, and answered somewhat maliciously, "You may call me... The Chosen of Destruction." With a grin on her face that would have given Prometheus cold chills she charged once more, leaped into the air and preformed another Rakuhouha.

Aile and Vent jumped sideways to dodge, but were caught off-guard when nine blasts of energy erupted from the ground around the 'Chosen of Destruction' and hit them both. Hard.

"Why are you here?" Aile managed to ask, Vent grunting in either pain or agreement. Possibly both.

Dana glared at them as Skorpio and Flaraptor walked over to her (limped in Skorpios' case) and faced the ZX Mega Men with no small amount of anger.

"You attacked Skorpio. That's all the reason I need." She answered, before adding, "Besides, isn't two-against-one unfair?"

Holding her communicator in her right hand as she was still holding her O-saber in her left, Dana turned it on, muttered "Port us back, Stormwing." And disappeared alongside the two Pseudoroids in a flash of light.

Aile looked at her brother, "Maybe we're getting a little jumpy around Pseudoroids." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, maybe I should have given you a chance to ask him what he was doing instead of rushing in and attacking him after all." He replied, his expression and tone matching Ailes'.

"You could have taken that into consideration sooner." A new voice spoke up.

Aile jumped slightly, "Model X, why didn't you or Z say anything after that girl showed up?" She asked a little sorely.

The Megamerge disengaged and Model X and Model Z floated in front of the two Chosen Ones.

"As soon as that girl showed up, Model Z and I felt like there was a terrible pressure pushing us the back of your minds. We struggled to talk but were unable to." Model X answered worriedly.

Vent and Aile looked at each other, then at their Biometals, then wordlessly walked to the nearest Transerver.

_For anyone who noticed that I took down this chapter for a little bit, I decided that, seeing as half of this was originally written at 11:00 P.M., it wasn't nearly as good as it could have been. So I took it down and worked on it some more. It should much better now, if a little wordy. Hope you all like my first ever fight scene. And no, you won't learn anything about this 'Stormwing' other than that she's a thunder element Pseudoroid and that the unnamed Pseudoroid is a female ice element. See you all on the next chapter._


End file.
